Seto's Love
by journey maker
Summary: Seto knows Joey has a secret and he discovers what it is.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the story of how Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler first became friends and then became lovers. They found out that they had more then one thing in common with the other……………………….._

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey was late again today for school. Joey had tried to leave before his father woke up, but he forgot his books and went back for them, a really big mistake!!! As he tried to quietly walk back into the apartment to his room and he thought that he had made it, but when he came back out of his room there stood his father, and he didn't look very happy. "What in the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" His father yelled. "I forgot my books" Joey said. "Well then I guess you need to be taught not to forget again, don't you" he father said. He grabbed Joey by the arm and threw him back into his room and slammed the door shut. He then stood over him and told him to get undresses. Joey was terrified of his father and did what he was told. When he was laying there naked before his father, his father then proceeded to teach him a lesson. He beat Joey with his fists and then he told him to roll over on his stomach he told him. His father then took off his pants and he violated Joey and he laughed as he raped him. When his father was done, he told Joey to get dressed and get to school.

Joey tried to walk as normally as he could and he had to wipe the tears that were running down his face. One of these days Joey silently vowed that he would kill his father for what he was doing to him. As Joey entered the classroom, Seto noticed how Joey was walking. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Yugi did too. Joey tried to set down without crying out loud. As he eased himself into his chair he laid his head on the desk. "Are we tired again Mr. Wheeler?" The Teacher asked him. Joey lifted his head and said "not really, just out of breath from running all the way." The Teacher believed him and began class. When class was over Joey waited till everyone else was gone before he left. He walked to the bathroom to see how badly he was bleeding. As he lowered his pants he noticed that the pads he had put on were completely soaked with blood. What am I going to do he thought? I can't go back out there, what if I start bleeding again. How am I going to explain what happened? No one will believe that the Greatest Father, Mack Wheeler was a child abuser.

Seto followed him into the bathroom and quietly locked the door and waited for Joey to come out of the stall. Joey eased himself up and pulled up his pants. He walked over to the sink and washed off as much of the blood as he could. That's when he noticed that he wasn't alone. He saw Kaiba standing by the door. "What do you want?" Joey asked. "You need medical attention and right now," he said to Joey. "You don't know what you're talking about" he said to Seto. Seto walked over to him and place his hand on Joeys back and he screamed and fell to the floor. "I don't know, well I know more then you could ever know" he said. "What am I going to do?" Joey asked as he cried. "Leave it all to me," Seto said. He got out his phone and called Roland. "Get over here right now, and meet me in the East side bathroom." "What are you doing?" Joey wanted to know. "Getting you the hell out of here and to where you can get the help that you need." Seto said.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

There was a knock on the door, and Seto heard Roland's voice. "It's me sir." Seto opened the door and made sure that no one was looking. "We need to get Joey out of here and to where he can get help." Seto said as he was supporting Joey. "I understand sir" Roland said. He picked Joey up like he was a rag doll and carried him to the waiting car. Gently he places him on the back seat and Seto got in beside him. Then Roland got into the car and drove off. "Why are you doing this?" Joey wanted to know. "I would like to think that if I was in trouble that you'd help me." Seto said. "Seto, it hurts like hell" Joey said as he cried. Seto held him as he cried. "I know it" Seto said. "How?" Joey asked him. Seto couldn't talk, it was just too hard. Roland said from, the front, "he was abused by his father." Joey looked up at Seto through his tears and Seto shook his head yes. "We're here sir" Roland said. He stopped the car and gently picks Joey up and carried him into the building. Seto followed. Seto yelled "and three doctors came running."

The Doctor looked at Joey and knew what had happened. "This goes no further then here" Seto said. "Yes, sir" they said. Roland laid Joey on the bed and left the room. "Seto, I'm scared, will you please stay?" Joey said as he closed his eyes. Seto pulled over the chair and sat down and held Joey's hand. A big Nurse came in and told Joey that she had to get his clothes off. He was scared until Seto told him that it would be alright. She very tenderly undressed him. One of the doctors came in and started to examine him. "We need to do a rape test he told Joey, and it will hurt, I will try to do it quickly." Joey looked into Seto's eyes and the doctor proceeded to do the test. God, it hurt so much. Seto held onto his hand and told him to squeeze it if he needed to. When it was over, the Nurse came back and told Joey that she needs to wash his body. Her touch was like that of an angel. She hummed a lullaby and he started to fall to sleep. Seto looked at him as he wiped the tears from his face. "Baby, he will be just fine" she whispered to him. "I know, but it's almost as if it was me laying there" Seto said. She walked over to Seto and put her arm around his shoulder and squeezed him. He reached out and put his arm around her and he just cried for both him and Joey.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Seto sat there and watched Joey sleep. He looked so much like a little boy. Just then his cell phone rang. "Hello" he said. Seto its Yugi. "Is Joey alright?" "Why?" Seto asked him. "In class today I noticed that he looked like he was hurt and I need to know." Yugi said. "Yugi can you get Yami and come to the Hospital at Kaiba Corp?" Seto asked him. "We'll be there real soon" Yugi told him.

Just then the Nurse came in to change the pads and see if he was still bleeding. She smiled at Seto. "The bleeding has stopped she said. He's sleeping and that's what his body needs. Can I get you something?" The Nurse said. "Maybe some coffee" he said. "Be right back" she said. The Doctor came in and sat down next to Seto. "You know that we need to let the Police know" the Doctor said to Seto. "Listen you'll do no such thing if you value your job Seto said to him. We need to wait and talk to Joey and find out what happened before we do anything else. Is that clear?" Seto said. "Yes, sir" the said and then he left.

There was a knock at the door and Seto went to answer it. It was Yugi and Yami. When Yugi saw Joey he grabbed onto Yami. He held Yugi as he cried for his friend. Yami looked at Seto over Yugi's head. "What happened" Yami asked? "His father" Seto said. The look of sheer hatred was coming from Yami's eyes. "We need to make sure that this doesn't ever happen again" Seto said with tears in his eyes. Yami nodded that he understood. Yugi walked over to Joey and touched the face of his friend. "You'll never feel this kind of pain again I promise" he said to Joey. Yami walked over to Seto and said. "I'll get hold of Marik and Bakura and we'll get it done right." "Thank you" Seto said to him. Yami grabbed him before he hit the floor. "Yugi get the chair" he said. They both knew about the abuse that Seto had endured at the hands of his father. "Will you be alright?" Yugi asked Seto. "Yes" he whispered to him. "Thanks for coming and helping me get rid of this monster" Seto said to them. "Seto, you really do love him, don't you?" Yugi asked. He looked at Yugi with tears in his eyes and said "yes." Yugi put his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "It will be taken care of and soon" he said. They turned and left.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Joey stretched and winced. He opened his eyes and saw Seto sitting in the chair, he was asleep. Just then the Nurse came in. "Hello, it's good to see that you're awake." She said. "Where am I?" Joey said. "Honey, you're just where you need to be she said. I need to change the pads again. She turned him and when he moaned she rubbed his back. Sorry, I'll be done real soon. There, you don't need these anymore" she said. "How long has he been here?" He asked as he looked at Seto. "Ever since he brought you here" she told him. "Can I have something to drink?" Joey asked her. "How about some juice?" She said. "That sounds good" he said. "Be right back with some" she said.

Seto opened his eyes and saw that Joey was awake. "Thanks" Joey said. "Your welcome" he said. "Seto I can't stay here forever, where will I go? I can't go home" he said. "I know you're going to be staying with me and Mokuba." Seto said. "But my father" he closed his eyes when he thought of what that bastard did to him. "Joey, don't" Seto said. "I'm afraid that he will find me and take me back and it will start over again." "He won't find you I promise" Seto told him. "What about the Police? Won't they be notified?" Joey asked as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Not if you don't want them to be called" Seto said. "They won't believe me, because my father is such of good citizen in their eyes" Joey said. "We'll deal with that if we have to, but right now, you need to get better" Seto said.

The Nurse brought them some supper and they talked. "When did your father first hurt you?" Joey asked him. "I was around seven. Gozabora said that it was for my own good. He was teaching me to be obedient and always do things his way. Then it just became an old routine" Seto said. "Did he ever hurt Mokuba?" Joey asked. "I never would have let him" Seto said. Joey closed his eyes and said. "My father's abuse started when my mother left him and took Serenity to America. He said that it was my fault and so it was my duty to fulfill his sexual needs." "Listen; let's not talk about it anymore tonight, alright?" Seto said. They watched a movie and then Joey yawned and said "that he was going to try to sleep." When Joey was asleep, there was a knock at the door. Seto opened it and there was Yami, Marik and Bakura. "How is he?" Yami asked Seto. "He's getting better, but he still is afraid that his father will find him and it will start again" Seto told him. "You can let him know that it will never happen again" Bakura said. "Who is it?" Joey said in a sleepy voice. Seto opened the door and they came in.

There stood Yami, Marik and Bakura. "What are they doing here?" Joey said in a frightened voice. Yami came over and stood by the bed. "Joey we know what happened and we've made damn sure that he will never hurt you again." Yami said. Joey's eyes filled with tears. "How?" Joey asked. "Bakura did something that was very out of the ordinary for him; he wiped the tears from Joey's face and smiled at him. Let's just say that he left town and won't ever be back, Okay?" "Thanks" Joey said to them. "You're more then welcome" Yami said. "Now you need to get your strength back and get the hell out of this place" Marik said. "I will and thanks again." Joey said. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Seto held his hand out to each one of them, but they did something that took him by surprise, they each hugged him. "You better treat him right, or you just might be seeing his father real soon, do you understand?" Bakura said to Seto. He lifted his eye brow and then he said "that he understood completely." They left and he went and sat back down next to the bed. He reclined in the chair and fell to sleep.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Joey was released two months after he was brought there. "You need to take it real easy and no physical activity for at least a couple of months" the doctor said to him. "We'll make sure that he obeys the rules" Mokuba said and they all laughed. Seto pushed the wheelchair out to the car and Roland again picked Joey up and sat him in the back. As he put him on the seat, Joey looked him in the eye and whispered "thanks." Roland just winked at him and smiled. Seto caught what was happening and he had heard what Joey had said to Roland. Seto could still remember when it was him that Roland had to carry after his own father nearly killed him. It was Roland who sat by his bed and held him while he cried because of the pain and terrible night mares.

When they got to the mansion, a woman stood on the step. She was a large woman, probably of German decent and she had the most beautiful smile. "That's Helga" Seto told him. "She is in charge of everything that happens in the house." Roland said. "Everything?" Joey asked. "Yes, everything" Mokuba said. "Nothing gets by her and if it does, there's hell to pay" Roland said. They all laughed.

"I hope that was from a funny story and not because of me" she said as she stood there with her hands on her hips. She burst out laughing and had to wipe her face. "This must be Master Joseph" she said. "Would you please call me Joey?" He said. "Honey that I will do she said as she place a kiss on top of his head. Get him up to the room and I'll be up and bring him something to eat." "Yes madam" Roland said. Seto followed Roland and gave Joey a pair of pajamas to change into. Before Roland left, Joey asked "if he could talk to him. I'm never going to be able to repay you for all that you've done for me. I'm not use to anyone helping me and I'm having trouble finding the words to thank you." "Joey he said, I think that you've done the best to thank me, just by letting me do for you."

After Roland left, Joey asked "if he could help him get the shirt off." Seto let him start and then he told him to sit on the bed and relax. He got the shirt off and that is when he saw the scars. "Not so pretty am I?" Joey said. "That's nothing Seto said. He took off his shirt and turned around and Joey saw that he had more scars then he did." Seto held the top and Joey put his arms in, then it came for Joey to take his pants off and he just couldn't. There was a knock at the door, and it was Helga. Here she gave Seto the tray and walked over to Joey. "Lay back and close your eyes she said. He did as she said and before he knew it the bottoms were on and he felt no pain. Here is something for the two of you to eat. Seto walked over and gave her a big kiss." "Thanks he said. What do I call you" he asked her? "Honey, you can call me she looked at Seto and he gave her a nod. Seto and Mokie call me their Mum, so that's what you can call me." "Thanks Mum" Joey said.

"Tell me about her" Joey asked after she had left. "Helga has been here even before me and Mokie came. She and Roland are two of the original staff members. If it hadn't been for Roland and Mum I probably wouldn't be here today. He carried me around like he did you and she was the one who did all the changing of the bandages and bathing me, feeding me and holding me while I cried for all the abuse done to me." "God, Seto you've had so many people love and care for you and I guess I'm just a little jealous of you." Joey said. "The thing that is different from you and me is that you can care, me I feel like an empty shell, void of caring at all. I love Mokuba, but that is different from caring for another person." Seto said. "Does Mokuba know about what happened to me?" Joey asked him. Not really. "I told him that you got beat up real bad and that you needed to stay here so that you could heal" Seto said.

Just then the door squeaked open, and Mokuba poked his head in. "Seto can I say goodnight to Joey?" Mokie asked. "He smiled at his brother and told him to come in. Listen, next time knock alright?" Mokuba walked over to the bed and leaned over and gave Joey a hug. "Good night" he said. "Good night squirt" Joey said to him. "Hope that you feel better soon" he said. "Thanks, I know that I will. See you in the morning." Joey said. Seto picked up his brother and gave him a hug. I'll be back as soon as I put this monkey to bed. Mokuba laughed when Seto tickled him. Joey laid there thinking and wondering if anyone else knew what happened to him, other then Yami, Yugi, Marik and Bakura. When Seto came back into the room Joey asked him. They are the only ones that know and they will never say anything to anyone. "What did I do for you to help me?" Joey said as his eyes teared up. "Listen, I need to say something and I don't know how" Seto said. "Before you say anything, I want to tell you something Joey said. Please sit down, and Seto did. What I have to say is very hard for me and I'm a little scared to say it, but here goes.

For the longest time I've a crush on you. Yes, you. I know that we've never really seen eye to eye on anything, but when I see you and the way you love Mokuba I start to think that just maybe you could love me the same way. I don't even know if you have feeling for me or not, but I just had to let you know." Seto got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Joey he said, the thing that I was going to tell you was that I too had feelings for you. He held his hand and squeezed it. Seto leaned over and kissed Joey and it felt good. Joey returned the kiss and it started to get out of control. Seto drew back. We can't go any farther right now." "I can't help it" Joey said. "I know I feel the same way. All we can do is know that we love each other and when the doctor gives you the green light, well, watch out." Seto told him. They laughed. You need to get some sleep and so do I. He got up to leave when Joey grabbed his hand. Please don't leave me alone. Alright, I'll stay but no funny business. He lay on top of the covers and held Joey in his arms. They both fell to sleep.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

The next morning when Helga came to see if Joey wanted anything to eat, she found them together and she smiled. She started to leave when she noticed that Joey was awake. "Good morning" she whispered to him. He smiled at her. "What would you like for breakfast" she asked Joey? "What is he the only one who is allowed to eat" Seto said with his eyes closed. She jumped and let out a yell. "Why you little brat" she said. He smiled as he sat up. "Morning Mum" he said. "I'll show you morning she said through her laughter. As I was saying what you would like for breakfast she said to Joey." He wasn't used to having someone ask what he wanted to eat, and she kind of knew it. "Honey she said as she brushed his hair out of his face. Around here you will find that everyone does for himself except if you're a guest." He smiled through his tears. "Maybe a couple of eggs over easy and some toast, if that isn't to much." Joey asked her. "Listen if you weren't hurt, I'd turn you over my knee and swat your behind. I'll be right back; oh by the way would you like the same thing" she said to Seto. "That would be great, and thanks Mum." Seto said. They heard her laughter as she went down the stairs.

They laid there talking when someone knocked at the door. Roland came in, and when he saw them he smiled. "Sir, Helga said that we need things from the store, and that I was to tell you." "Why?" Seto asked him. "I guess to get me out of her kitchen" he said. They started laughing. "What's so funny?" Joey asked. "Helga hates when someone goes into her kitchen and messes it up. I was going to wash the dishes I used, but she threw the towel at me, and I ran for my life." Roland said. "Go get whatever she needs" Seto said. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked Joey. "A lot better" thanks for asking Joey said. Roland turned to leave, when a tornado came running into the room with Helga on his rear. "Come back here you little devil" she yelled. "What did you do now?" Seto asked. Mokuba was hiding behind Roland. "I just wanted a cookie and she caught me in the act." Mokie said. "Cookie, Seto roared. Mokie you know that you don't need a cookie for your breakfast." "I know but it called to me. Don't let her get me" Mokie said as he looked at Joey." "Hey, leave me out of this. I'm a guest" Joey said.

Helga came into the room and she was carrying a huge tray. Breakfast is served she said. "Roland helped Seto get Joey out of bed, they sat at the table. She placed the plates on the table." "That looks great" Joey said. "Where is that little devil?" Helga said. Joey nearly chocked on his juice when he saw her try to catch Mokie as he ran out of the room. "There is never a dull moment around here" Seto said. They laughed and went back to eating their breakfast.

When they finished eating, Joey said "that he would like to take a shower." Seto helped him into the bathroom. "Will you be alright by yourself?" Seto asked. "I'll try" Joey said. "Why don't I take one also and will be here in case you need help?" Seto said. Joey turned beet red, and he said "alright." Seto helped him get undressed and then he took off his own cloths. He got the water just right and turned on the shower. They got in together and Seto stood behind Joey. He handed him the cloth and the soap. "You wash first then I will." Seto said. Joey lathered the cloth and washed his body. "Let me do your back." Seto said. Joey was getting a little excited, and tried to keep Seto from seeing, but he was just as excited. "Turn around" he said to Joey. With the water hitting him on the back, Seto kneeled down and gave Joey a blow job. God, it felt good having Seto suck his member. He was going out of his mind and then he climaxed. Seto swallowed all of his essence. He rinsed off his body and helped Joey out of the shower. He toweled off Joey's back and handed him the towel to dry of the rest of his body. "Seto" Joey said. He sat down on the toilet and motioned for Seto to stand in front of him. He took Seto's member in his mouth and sucked him down his throat. Seto had never had anyone do that to him and he was going out of his mind. He grabbed Joey's head and held on and then he let out a groan and came in Joey's mouth. Joey swallowed and swallowed all of it. When he was done, Seto dropped down on his knees and kissed Joey. "That was beautiful" he said. "I could say the same thing to you" Joey said. They held each other and then they got dressed and went downstairs. "You know that until the doctors give you the go ahead, that is all we can do as far as making love is concerned, don't you?" Seto said. "I know, but it is getting harder and harder not to touch you and love you" Joey said. "I know" Seto said. They went outside and walked around in the garden. "I forgot to ask, what about school? Aren't they going to contact my father about why I haven't been there?" Joey asked. "That's been all taken care of" Seto said. "I need to know, what about my father?" Joey said. "Lets just take one day at a time" alright? "Seto, I want to know!" Joey insisted. "It looks like your father packed his things and withdrew all the money from the bank and left town." Seto told him. "What about my mother, what if they contact her and question her about where he is?" Joey was frantic. Seto closed his eyes and then he looked at Joey. "Hey, don't worry, I've already talked to your mother and she has agreed to tell them nothing, because she knows nothing." Seto said. "What about me? Does she know?" Joey was almost in tears. "No, and I'm not the one to tell her either." Seto said, that will be up to you. "I know, and I will when I feel like I can" Joey said.

Joey knew that he needed to tell his mother about how his father would abuse him and how he nearly killed him. Then he left town fearing that the Police would find out and arrest him. So he went to the phone and asked the Operator to give he number. When he heard his mother's voice he broke. "Mommy, I need you" he cried. "Honey, I'm trying to get enough money to come back to Domino." She said. They talked for a while and then she hung up because she knew that this call was costing a fortune. When he told Seto "that he had called his mother and how she was trying to come up with the money to come home" Seto smiled at him. "What is it?" Joey asked him. "I've already made arrangements to bring them here." Seto said. "Joey's eyes filled with tears and he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. This is why I love you he told him. You are always showing how much someone else means to you."

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

While Joey was resting, Seto had Roland go to the Airport and bring his mother and sister back to the Mansion. When he opened his eyes, there sat his mother and sister. "Mom" was all he could say, because he fell apart. "Honey, what's wrong?" Mary asked him. "We need to talk but sis can't be in the room when we do" he said. Serenity left and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Joey closed his eyes and with a single tear that ran down his face he told his mother all that his father did to him. When he was through, she was really shaken up. "Where is that bastard" she said? "He left town, because he was afraid of what they would do to him if they ever caught him" he said. "It's a good thing she said, because I think I'm mad enough to kill him myself."

"Now how are you feeling and what do you need?" She asked her son. "I'm getting better and I really only need to know that you aren't angry with me." Joey said. "Why would I be angry with you? She asked him. Then it hit her. Oh, because of your fathers leaving? Listen that bastard needed to get out of town after what he did you, and you need to know that no matter what I will always love you, you're my son" she said. They held each other and cried. Seto smiled at the scene and Mary held out her hand and he went over and stood by them. "I love you for all you've done for my son she said. Also for loving him like you do." This took both of them by surprise. "How'd you find out?" Joey asked her. "I'm a mother and mothers know these things" she said.

"You're not ashamed of me for loving Seto?" Joey asked. "Hell no she said. She smiled and said hell if I were you I'd be in love with him too he's damn good looking and that made Seto blush. That made Mary laugh out loud and said where is our room?" "Mom are you and sis staying?" Joey asked. "You bet we am she said. I want to be here for the Wedding. That made Seto choke and Mary hit his back and smiled at him." "I see that we are in for a lot of teasing" Seto said to Joey. "That's my mom" he said. There a knock at the door and Mary went over and opened it and there stood Roland. "Here is your things" he said. Seto and Joey saw the way they looked at each other and they smiled at each other. "Roland please show Mary and her daughter to the room across from Joey's" Seto said. "Yes sir" he said. He opened the door and she walked in and he put her things down. "Is there anything else I can get for either of you?" He asked her. "Nothing right now she said, she walked over and kissed him on his cheek and he turned red. She was smiling when he left."

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Mary needed a few things from town and Seto took her. Serenity went upstairs to see how her brother was and when she opened the door he was thrashing around and making moaning noises and when she went over to the bed to wake him up, he started talking in his sleep. Joey was having a nightmare and in it his father was going to rape Serenity and he had Joey tied up so he could watch. Joey tried with all him might to get untied and to stop his father but he couldn't and he had to lay there and watch his father rape his little sister. All of a sudden he woke with a start. His breathing was erratic and he was sweating real bad. Joey opened his eyes and there stood his sister and his worse thought was that she heard something. "Joey are you alright" she asked him? Joey took a deep breath and said "how long have you been standing there?" She closed her eyes and tears began to run down her face. Dad raped and beat you didn't he?" Joey closed his eyes and he said "sit down, we have to talk." As he was telling her all that their father had done to him Serenity was crying for all the hell he had to put up with. "You were dreaming about him doing that to me weren't you" she asked him? "Yes and it seemed so real" he said. Serenity got into bed with him and they held each other like they use to when their parents would fight. They cried for all the wasted years that they were separated and for the pain and humiliation that Joey went through at the hands of their father. "If I ask you something will you be honest with me" she asked him. Joey nodded yes and she said "dad didn't run away, he was killed wasn't he?" That's when the door opened and in walked Mary and Seto and they stood still when they heard them talking. Mary grabbed hold of Seto's hand and they listened to what Joey was telling her. "Yes he is dead and for once I can feel safe again" he said to Serenity. "Big brother I love you so much and don't ever want to be away from you again" she said as she hugged him tight. "Me too sis" Joey said as he held onto her and gave her a kiss. He then noticed who else was in the room and when he saw his mother's tears he smiled and she nodded that she understood everything and that she was glad that he was able to tell his sister the truth. Mary softly called to her daughter and Serenity ran to her and they held each other and then they left the room.

Seto walked over to the bed and sat down and took Joey into his arms and whispered "he's gone and I swear that you nor your mother or sister will ever feel that kind of pain ever." Joey looked up at Seto and said "make love to me" and then he kissed Seto. "Joey are you really sure?" Joey touched Seto's face and said "please make me feel human again" and then he ran his hand down Seto's chest until he touched the front of his pants and felt his erection and started to rub his crotch until Seto groaned and then he stood up and took off his cloths and Joey did the same. Seto laid down next to Joey and took him into his arms and they touched each other and then Seto looked into Joey's eyes and said "are you ready?" and Joey nodded yes. Seto prepped Joey and then he entered him and they both groaned with pleasure and Seto started moving in and out of Joey until they both had climax's and then he pulled out and they held each other and cried tears of joy and as they kissed each other they closed their eyes and went to sleep and Joey didn't have nightmares again because of Seto's love.

As Mary sat on the bed waiting for Serenity to talk, she knew that she would be answering questions that she did have answers for, but her daughter deserved to know. "Mom, why did he hurt Joey like that?" Mary closed her eyes and then she said "baby I don't really know unless it was that he had to make your brother feel like it was his fault that we separated and he decided to make him pay for it." Serenity ran to her mother and Mary held her and they both cried tears and held each other. "Momma, will Joey ever get over it?" she asked her mom. Mary smiled and said "baby he has Seto to love him and I know that they will help each other over this and that Seto will give your brother the love he deserves." Serenity wiped her eyes and yawned and Mary laughed and said " I think it is time to get some rest" and she turned off the lights and they went to sleep.

The next morning Mary got up early and went downstairs to get some coffee. She entered the kitchen and there sat Roland and when he saw Mary he got up and pulled out a chair for her. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" Mary smiled and said "yes please." When Roland got her a cup he asked how Joey and Serenity were? "Joey told his sister what happened and then she needed me to answer questions and I didn't really have any answers for her, but I did the best I could." Roland reached across the table and held her hand. "That's all any of us can do when were are faced with something that is so terrible that we try to understand why it happened." Mary smiled at him and squeezed his hand and said "how'd you get so smart?" That made Roland blush and he looked at her and said "the same thing that happened to Joey happened to Seto." Mary closed her eyes and whispered "why in the hell does a man think he has the right to harm his own child?" She wiped the tears as they flowed down her face. Roland went over and sat beside her and took her into his arms and held her as she cried. "Thanks for the shoulder" she said as she kissed his cheek

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Seto laid there watching Joey, and Joey opened his eyes and smiled at Seto. "How are you feeling this morning?" Seto asked him. Joey stretched and said "kind of sore but thoroughly loved" and he kissed Seto. Then Joey's stomach growled and they both laughed. "Sounds like we have to get you something to eat" Seto said and he got out of bed and helped Joey up and as they stood there, they held each other and Joey whispered "thanks for last night" and Seto said "I could say the same thing. They went and took a shower together and after making love again they got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. They found Mary and Roland already there. Mary saw them first and when they both blushed, she said "guess that answers my question" and Joey said "mom" and Roland laughed and Mary joined him. Serenity came in then and asked "what's so funny?" Roland turned red then and both Seto and Joey had to laugh then. Mary said "nothing" and Serenity knew what was going on, she was young but not stupid. Mokuba walked in then and when he saw Serenity he blushed and said "morning all." Mary got up and asked "what does everyone want for breakfast?" She ended up with Roland's help making waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast. Joey, Seto, Serenity and Mokuba all watched them as they cooked and they all started laughing. Mary turned around and said " what's so darn funny?" The look in the kids eyes told her and she smiled and said "why not." And they all laughed all the harder. Roland turned around and said "alright that's enough and get over here and serve yourselves and we'll have no more teasing, is that understood?" All of them said "yes sir" and then he started laughing and Mary joined him. Breakfast was a very joyful event and when they were all done the kids did the dishes and Mary and Roland went outside to walk around.

As they walked, Roland reached out and took her hand and they walked through the garden till they reached his favorite place. It was like a little glen with a small man made water fall and the scent of flowers were everywhere. They sat down and neither of them talked they just enjoyed the morning then Roland spoke "Mary would you go out to dinner with me sometime?" Mary smiled at him and softly said "that sounds like fun and I accept." Back inside the Manor, the four of them had finished doing the dishes when Serenity asked her brother "are you alright with mom being with Roland?" Joey smiled at his sister and he said "sure it's good seeing her happy, why aren't you?" She looked at her brother and said "I'm just concerned that nothing happens to her" she said. Mokuba popped up and said "Roland wouldn't hurt your mother for the world" and Serenity went over to him and she kissed his cheek which prompted poor Mokie to turn beet red and Seto and Joey had to try not to laugh at him. Seto went over to Mokie and Serenity and said "Roland is the most gentle man in the world unless someone or something tries to move in and hurt the ones he loves and then he turns into a fighting tiger, so don't worry alright?" She smiled at him and said "as long as I know that she's happy is all that matters, and thanks" and she gave Seto a kiss and hug.

The four of them stood looking out the door and then Serenity said "what are we doing for Thanksgiving?" Seto and Joey looked at each other and they shrugged and Mokuba said "why don't we have dinner here and invite our friends?" Seto smiled at his youngest brother and said "remember I gave the entire staff the holiday's off who will do the cooking?" They didn't hear Mary and Roland come in and they heard Mary say "we will do the cooking." The four of them jumped and Serenity and Mokuba let out yells because she scared them. Roland had his arm around Mary's waist and he said "remember boys how we did for ourselves last Thanksgiving?" "Then it's settled, now we need to go shopping and get all the things we need for our first Thanksgiving dinner together" Mary said. The kids smiled and they all ran to get dressed and everyone met at the front door and they all went shopping for the Holiday meal. Seto couldn't remember having so much fun shopping and when they got home everyone was laughing about something that someone had done. Mokuba ran to the phone and started calling everyone and inviting them to come to Thanksgiving Dinner at their home. Everyone he called accepted their offer and when he was done he ran into the kitchen so excited that he ran into Serenity and they both fell to the floor and she landed right on top of him. It was a "Kodak Moment" and the others started laughing and soon Mokie and Serenity joined them. "Their all coming" Mokuba said as he tried to get her off him with out letting her know how it excited him. He didn't succeed because the look on her face was priceless and Roland went over and helped her and she was blushing so bad that she was actually crying and Roland held her and whispered "honey it's alright" and she looked up at him and smiled and he kissed her cheek. Mary said "now comes the part where all of you will either love or hate me" she had written on a piece of paper what all their jobs would be in order to have the dinner done on time. They all went over and looked at the paper and all of them looked at her and Seto said "we can do this" and as he looked at the woman whose son he loved he actually had tears in his eyes when he said it. Then Joey stood and said very loudly "lets do it!!!" and they all started laughing and they all said "lets do it."

Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Mary had everyone up early the next morning and gave then their chores. Roland, Seto and Joey were in charge of getting the potatoes peeled, Serenity and Mokuba were going to make make the pie crusts and Mary was in charge of getting the turkey ready to go into the oven. Mary loved the kitchen in the Manor because there were three ovens and she was going to be using everyone of them. Roland got the turkey out of the refrigerator for her and then he went back to peeling. There was a lot of talking and laughter in the kitchen and it made Seto so happy. All of a sudden Serenity let out a shriek and when Mary turned to see what was the problem Mokuba had thrown flour at Serenity and she was covered with it. Seto started to say something when Serenity said "sorry for doing that and I did deserve what you did." Mary smiled at Seto and he smiled back. Soon the crusts were ready and then Mary had them put the fillings into them and she put them into the oven to back. When the men had the potatoes done she had Roland put them on the stove to cook and then she asked Seto and Joey to get the table in the dining room ready and she had Mokuba and Serenity help put the dishes on the table. Roland stood there watching Mary get the turkey ready and he had to take a deep breath because he was getting excited and he closed his eyes and willed his body to settle down. Mary turned and looked at him and winked at him and he thought that little minx knows exactly what she's doing to me and he walked over and putting his arms around her waist he leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered " enjoying yourself?" and she nodded her head yes and returned his kiss. They were standing there when the kids walked back into the kitchen and all four of then whistled and Joey yelled "you go mom" and Mary and Roland started laughing. Roland turned towards them and he said "you all have a second to get out of her or else" and he started towards them and they all ran out of the kitchen.

Soon the dinner was ready and they were waiting for the guest to arrive and soon the doorbell was ringing and everyone who was invited arrived. Tristan, Duke, Tea, Mai, Yugi, Yami, Solomon, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Odeon, Bakura and Ryou were there. Something smells great Solomon said. Joey and Seto greeted them and Joey said "I'd love to introduce all of you to my mother and sister." Mary knew instantly that she would become all of their friends and so did Serenity. After introductions were over Mokuba announced that the dinner was ready and everyone walked into the dining room and they were all impressed with how the table was made. As they all sat around the table, Mary asked "before we eat, can we all go around the table and say why were thankful for today?" Solomon began, "I'm thankful for having great friends, new friends and my grandson and adopted grandson who makes my life worth while. It was Tristan's turn "I'm thankful for my friends who if it weren't for them I wouldn't have anyone." Then Duke went "like Tristan I'm thankful for my friends also." Mai went next "I'm thankful for knowing Joey and having him as my best friend." Tea was next "I'm just glad to have know each and everyone of you." Bakura stood and said "I'm just thankful to be invited anywhere" and everyone laughed. Ryou stood and said "I'm thankful for Bakura's love and the love of all our friends." Marik and Malik stood and said "we're thankful for the same reasons as Bakura and Ryou," Ishizu said "I'm thankful for my brothers love and for all our friends." Odeon who very rarely spoke said "thanks for all my friends and family." Yugi and Yami stood together and said "we're thankful for our friends and for our grandpa." Mokuba stood and said "my thanks is for a brother who loves me and now for my new family and our friends." Serenity stood and said "for the best damn brother, mother and as Mokie said my new family and all my new friends." tears were flowing now, and then Mary stood and said "I'm thankful for my children whom I love to death, for Seto and his love for Joey and for Mokuba whom I feel is like my other son and then for Roland and she faced him when she said for your love and understanding and friendship and I will always love all of my new friends and you are all welcome here anytime." Now it was Roland's turn and he turned to both Seto and Mokuba and said you two are like my sons and I love you and then he turned to Joey, Serenity and Mary and said and to all of you whom I feel is going to become a very important part of this family, to all of you I am glad to have you as part of this family and our dear friends."

Roland carved the turkey and as they all began to eat you could feel the love in that room and it made everyone feel so happy. As they talked and ate everyone discovered things about the other that they didn't know or hadn't found out till then. It was so good to see all of them together and Mary would sit there and smile and give thanks to God above that she had the chance to be in the same room with so many good people and then she looked at Roland and he smiled at her and they seemed to know what the other was thinking because he nodded his head and she winked at him. It was the most joyful time in Seto's life and as he sat there watching everyone he closed his eyes and gave thanks to God above for all of his great fortunes. When they were all done with the main meal, Mary stood and asked "who was ready for some pies?" Ishizu, Mai. Tea and Serenity went to help Mary with the desserts and as they stood in the kitchen and waited for Mary to cut the pies, Ishizu said "this has been the best Thanksgiving that they had ever had and she wanted to thank Mary for all of the great food and company." Mary turned around and looked at them and said "anyone who is friends of my son are always welcome to be here with us. They were about to cry, when they heard Joey yell "hey mom is the pies ready?" The ladies laughed and got the pies on the trays and carried them out to the guests. By the time dinner was over everyone couldn't believe that they ate as much as they did, and then Seto said "I think since the women brought us the desserts I think that we can get off our lazy butts and clear the table and do the dishes, what do all you men say?" Even if they disagreed none of them were going to say anything so all the men got up and got the table cleared and carried the leftovers to the kitchen and then they just stood there looking like little lost sheep. Joey finally said "come on it's only dishes and he got the wash and rinse water ready and started washing and said alright lets get busy drying them and then the others can put them away. After about two hours of fussing and yelling insults at each other they got the job done.

Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Everyone had thanked Seto for having them and then they all left, Mary gave a sigh of relief and Roland smiled at her. "This is the best Thanksgiving this house has had in years and we have you to thank for it" he told Mary. Mokuba went up to Mary and said "thanks for what you did and the turkey was delicious" and then he gave her an kiss and hug. Soon they were all going in the direction of their rooms to get some needed rest. As Seto closed he door behind Joey, he said "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you marry me?" Joey spun around and with tears in his eyes he nodded yes and went over and they held each other and Seto took Joey's hand and led him to the bed where they made love all afternoon. Mary had come back downstairs and found Mokuba sitting in the Living Room watching television and she asked "if he wanted a turkey sandwich with her?" Mokie smiled at her and said "yes I would" and they went into the kitchen and there sat Roland drinking a cup of coffee and he stood up when she came in. Mokie said "we're going to have a sandwich" and Roland smiled and ruffled his hair and Mokie said "love you" and Roland said "love you too squirt." As Mary got the leftover Turkey out and was slicing it, Serenity walked into the kitchen and said "sounds good can I have some?" Then they heard a deep voice from behind her and it was Joey "hey save some for us" and Mary laughed and said "as long as you save some for us." Mary looked at her son and knew that something had happened and it was good and she walked over to them and said "when is the Wedding?" and that took Seto by surprise but Joey smiled and kissed his mom and said "we haven't set a date yet."

Serenity sat there and then she said "how much do you love my brother?" Seto smiled at her and replied "he is my world and without him in my life, my world will stop revolving and then it will die." Serenity got up and walked over to Seto and put her arms around him and with tears running down her face she said "then welcome to our crazy family" and she kissed his cheek. Mokuba looked at Roland and without really thinking he said "when are you getting married?" and then he clamped his hands over his mouth and looked like he wished he was somewhere else at that very minute. Mary laughed and she smiled at him and said "give us time, we are still getting to know each other, but I can tell you this I like what I see" and that made Roland turn red and he reached across the table and took Mary's hand in his and he said "I like what I see too" and that made everyone sigh and then Mokuba said "I'm not in trouble?" Roland said "no son you're not in the least bit in trouble" and that made Mokuba smile at the man who was so much a father to him and Seto and he went over to Roland who picked him up and he gave Roland a hug and kiss. Joey looked at Roland and asked "what are you intentions towards our mom?" Mary blinked as she looked at her son and said "Joseph" and Roland held up his hand as if to tell her just a minute and then he looked right at Joey and smiled and then he said "what I feel for your mother can't be expressed in words, but if I had to this is what I'd say, when I first saw her it was like a bolt of lightening struck me and knocked me off my feet and when I'm away from her I'm lost and can't wait till I'm beside her again." Joey smiled at Roland and said "that's how I feel about Seto and so I also want to welcome you into this wild and crazy family."

So now they had to make plans for the upcoming Wedding of Seto and Joey and Mary was in seventh heaven. She was given full range to do what ever she wanted to and she had a couple of plans and she ran them by both of them and they opted for the second, which was for them to get married in the Manor and then for them to go to Europe for their honeymoon and that Mary and Roland would be left in charge till they got home. Joey made his mom promise not to make plans for anything else till they got home and she agreed. But for some reason Joey didn't quite belive her so he went to Roland and talked to him about not doing anything that he wouldn't do and they both laughed at his choice of words, but Roland promised Joey that nothing would happen.

Please R&R.


End file.
